Ouji to Kaeru
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Entre toda Varia, decir que eran los más incompatibles era afirmado por todos ellos; pero siendo un príncipe caído y una estúpida rana, la locura entre ellos iba más allá que simples incoherencias entre ambos, hasta se podían atraer por ser tan diferentes. Belphegor & Fran. (Yaoi) ／ Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Ratem:** T

 **Pareja:** Belphegor  & Fran.

 **Géneros:** Humor, Friendship (si se podría decir así).

 **Palabras:** 3.953

 **Summary:** Entre toda Varia, decir que eran los más incompatibles era afirmado por todos ellos; pero siendo un príncipe caído y una estúpida rana, la locura entre ellos iba más allá que simples incoherencias entre ellos, hasta se podían atraer por ser tan diferentes. Belphegor  & Fran. (Yaoi) ／ _Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

* * *

•

•

 _ **One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ouji to Kaeru.**_

 _ **王子とカエル**_

 _ **(El príncipe y la rana)**_

•

•

* * *

Belphegor no soportaba los movimientos e inexpresiones de Fran, para él, todo era despreciable e inapropiado para que este junto a él que era de la realeza.

Además, no se parecían en nada.

Polos opuestos.

Pero ambos tenían conexiones desconocidas que les decía que; eran iguales. Al contrario, ellos lo negaban y _desconocían._

Ahora el rubio de tiara, se encontraba comiendo algunos p _ockys_ que Lussuria regalo de una misión anterior, aburrido leía su revista de moda, lo cual le interesaba, por otro lado; Leviathan estaba dormido en uno de los grandes sofás de la mansión aprovechando que el jefe estaba tomando una siesta, en ese momento; escuchó la puerta abrirse en un desagradable sonido que hizo que volteara.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo más despacio, estúpida rana? —sabiendo quien era, refunfuño al momento de ver el verde en sus ojos.

—Todas las puertas son así, Bel-senpai. —monótonamente, a Fran no le importó el comentario que recibía todos los días, no obstante, simplemente escucho el bufido que Belphegor le dio después de voltearse.

El francés caminó algo desinteresado hacia el sillón para molestar al rubio, ya que; aburrido no tenía nada más que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera sentir una gran cantidad de tres cuchillos en su sombrero de rana, vio al perro de su jefe durmiendo.

— ¿Hace cuánto esta así? —preguntó el chico intrépidamente al obsérvalo desinteresado.

Sin prestar atención, Belphegor respondió:

—Hace media hora. —musitó, masticando el _pocky_ de su boca.

—Hm… —balbuceo el menor de los Varia.

El rubio siguió con lo suyo, prestando más atención a las prendas de rayas que a la presencia de alguien a su lado, al dar vuelta la página, extendió su mano y se inclinó para agarrar otro _pocky_ de la mesa de centro pero tal acción se le fue interrumpida.

—Bel-senpai.

Al escuchar la voz de su compañero, con la posición de inclinación, se giró algo molesto, pero al pensar en preguntar el _porque_ , simplemente aprecio la monótona cara de Fran, más en sus manos ver resplandecer un brillante y sensual plumón negro.

Este se quedó con la misma expresión indiferente cuando a los segundos, embosco una sonrisa totalmente _Cheshire_ como comúnmente lo hacía.

— ¿Solo uno? —inquirió divertido.

—Sabía que diría eso —de su bolsillo, sacó otro plumón negro—, por eso traje este, especial para príncipes cai— duele senpai… —pero Fran no pudo terminar su frase porque el de la realeza le lanzo un cuchillo en su sombrero de rana.

—Te lo merecías —gruño con una sonrisa—. Pero a veces te pones a pensar estúpida rana, shishishi~. —y al terminar su sádica risa, se levantó; dejando todo en el sillón para arrebatarle un plumón a Fran de sus pálidas manos.

—Sea cuidadoso senpai —dijo Fran—, Levi-san es sensible.

—Como si me importara. —bufo, acercándose al dormido del rayo.

—Ya lo suponía… —susurro neutro para también dirigirse a la cara de Levi.

La risa de Belphegor era leve pero sonaba en la desolada habitación, también eran conocidos por ser un par de locos a los cuales les gustaban hacer bromas pesadas, más al perro guardián de Xanxus. El rubio, al ser más alto que el peli verde se encargó de la parte superior de la mitad en donde se marcaba su nariz mientras que Fran tomó todo el sector de abajo.

—Bel-senpai —llamó su compañero—. Su risa es un poco molesta. —al ya estar solos en la habitación, más escuchar la risa de Bel, la rana no podía con mucha carga.

—Al igual que tu presencia. —devolvió el insulto con una sonrisa.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros y con su expresión monótona de todos los días, termino de rellenas su parte de la cara del relámpago, indiferente por dentro pero Fran era de esas personas que en su interior era un laberinto. Ya que nadie podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

Era inexpresivo.

Pero por otro lado, las sonrisas y el sadismo de Bel hacían marcar a la perfección lo que él deseaba, más que lo proclamaba; diciendo que era un príncipe con el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca, añadiendo que no tenía problemas en decirlos, hasta sin hablar, ellos lo sabían.

Era expresivo.

Levi empezó a moverse de a poco entre sus sueños lo cual alertó a los cómplices temporales; sin mirarse entre ellos, se quedaron quietos.

Al siguiente parpadeo, el mayor se despertó, empezó a tallar sus ojos para salir de su largo trance.

— ¿Qué hora será? —bostezo al preguntarse eso por sí mismo, viendo a los lados que estaba completamente solo. Suspiró y vio la hora, es decir, la hora de su muerte—. ¡Es la hora de la cena para el jefe! —empezó a correr como loco—, ¡carne, carne, carne, vino, vino, vino! —y así, en gritos de auxilio, abrió y cerró la puerta de un sopetón.

Levi corrió sin saber de los garabatos en su cara que se ganarían golpes de todos, más de Xanxus.

En la silenciosa habitación, dos cuerpos juntos comenzaron a moverse, los sillones estaban desocupados, las cortinas igualmente como los demás, pero guiando la información hacia la mesa, debajo de ella tenía la capacidad de guardar dos cuerpos, en eso, ellos simplemente actuaron.

El gran gorro de Fran era aplastado por la mano de Belphegor, que a su lado se encontraba en el suelo para esconderse de los ojos de Levi, y agregando que el francés estaba de la misma manera, pegado al suelo al igual que su cabeza.

—Senpai —murmuró—. Sabe… Levi-san ya se fue… —comentó inexpresivo.

—Eso ya lo sé. —respondió burlón, con una sonrisa en sus labios por la situación, más que la mesa no era tan angosta para que estos se pudieran mover, de hecho, estaban apretados.

—Entonces ¿se podría mover por favor? —preguntó—, me está apretando y duele.

—Tu estúpido gorro de rana era una molestia, si te movías nos encontrarían. —río, apoyando su brazo en el suelo para luego dejar caer su cabeza, apoyada de su brazo.

—Senpai me obliga a ponérmelo —balbuceo—, además este era mi escondite en primer lugar, lo pensé antes que Bel-senpai. —dijo en argumento.

—No mientes. —opuso más fuerza en el gorro, teniendo la mejilla de Fran pegada y estrujada en el suelo.

—Duele.

—Mis movimientos fueron más rápidos, tú me seguiste. —contradijo.

—Vaya —dejo salir un bufido—. Los príncipes caídos suelen mentir mucho ¿verdad, senpai?

—Maldito…

Y lo único que se pudo escuchar; fue el ruido de una mesa salir volando.

* * *

•

La madre de Varia, pues a ella le encantaba cocinar, estar a la _moda_ , salir de comprar, leer revistas de cómo vestir pero por sobre todo, le gustaba estar bien _arreglada._

Y Lussuria por ser el autoproclamado ''madre de Varia'' tenía el deber de hacer eso, más que él quería entonces no habría molestia, por lo tanto ahora se encontraba en uno de los miles de baños de la mansión colocándose una mascarilla casera hecha por él y un tutorial en una revista.

Se lo pasaba con un pincel para los poros de maquillaje, colocándolo en sus mejillas, simulando ser un pescado para pasar bien las partes que debía y al terminar, dejo el pote lleno de mascarilla verde al lado; agarro dos pepinos frescos para ponérselos en sus ojos.

—Perfecto. —dijo, sin sonreír para no arruinar su esfuerzo.

Todo era simplemente maravilloso, tanto que tenía que ser arruinado. Escuchó los ruidos provenientes de una habitación cercana, alzó la mirada atentó a cada ruido cuando los sintió aún más fuertes, este se alarmó y corrió como pudo hacia los bullicios que su tímpano le razonaba.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —abrió la puerta de sopetón, encontrándose con algo muy fuera de lugar.

La mesa que debería estar al medio, ahora estaba a un lado de los dos seres humanos; como si le hubieran dado una patada. Al medio, Fran se encontraba en el suelo y con sus manos deteniendo dos cuchillos que venían hacia él, encima se encontraba Belphegor, obstruyendo el acercamiento entre las piernas de la rana ya que el rubio se encontraba entre ellas.

— ¡KYAAA~! —Lussuria gritó como _una verdadera fangirl_ al ver eso, no le importó el cuchillo ni nada, solo la postura entre ellos—, ¡foto, foto, foto!

Belphegor quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes más la vena marcando en su sien, se giró al escuchar tal grito, por otro lado, el peli verde simplemente se volteó indiferente.

—Fran —habló Bel, haciendo que este atendiera su llamado—, no sabía que tenías hermanos. —comentó.

Este simplemente alzo una ceja y luego vio como aquel sujeto, quien vestía una bata verde, más su cara del mismo color, con pepinillos en sus ojos, se encontraba saltando de emoción lugar por lugar.

—La verdad duele. —musitó, siguiendo con la fuerza en sus manos para detener el arma que lo iba a asesinar.

* * *

•

Después de aquello, hasta de los gritos de Lussuria, se fueron de la sala dejando a uno de los guardianes gritando solo mientras que le salían orgasmos, Bel colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, exactamente en su nuca por el aburrimiento.

Fran estaba de la misma manera, estúpidamente a su lado.

— ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? —comentó en signo de aburrimientos total, tanto que hasta le preguntaba al rubio.

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo? —soltó, pensando también a la vez—. Tiro al arco no estaría malo. —sonrío ante ellos, sería divertido, bueno para él.

—No —negó Fran al instante—, eso es muy aburrido. —aclaró.

—No lo es. —contradijo.

—Mejor sería jugar con las ilusiones, se pueden hacer cualquier cosa con ellas. —dio un punto a favor para él, Belphegor lo recapacito por solo segundos y respondió:

—No, es aburrido. —lo dejo en claro, más que este en verdad no le atraían mucho las ilusiones.

Ambos bufaron, no se podían poner de acuerdo en nada, pero estúpidamente, seguían caminando sin un lugar fijo por toda la mansión sin tener la intención de seguir al otro.

* * *

•

Después de varias horas de no hacer nada; la hora de comer empezó con todos en la cocina, incluyendo a Xanxus quien no podía estar en su oficina privada por culpa de que estaba demasiado sucia, o eso decía Lussuria.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la gran nombrada y dicha mesa de mármol.

—Aquí tiene jefe~. —canturreo la flama amarilla al momento de entregarle un suculento plato de carne con las preferidas verduras de Xanxus, todo de alta calidad y de clase.

Este ni se inmuto en responder, solo se quedó quieto esperando algo.

Leviathan parpadeo y se casi se desmayó por olvidarlo, rápidamente y con respeto saco un pañuelo blanco para colocarlo en el cuello de Xanxus, al igual que poner sus servicios en sus manos.

—Listo, jefe. —dijo al terminar y en reverencia se sentó a su lado.

—Hm. —musitó, ahora partiendo su roja carne.

Fran se le quedó mirando a la distancia y luego pasó sus verdes por el cuerpo de Belphegor quien se encontraba al frente. Lo miró y notó como este, sin servilleta en su cuello comía normalmente. Por lo tanto, se levantó de la silla teniendo la mirada de la mayoría y se dirigió hasta Bel; quedando a su lado.

— _Oi_ —comentó el rubio cuando sintió que Fran le ponía algo por el cuello—. ¿Qué se supone que haces estúpida rana? —inquirió con una venita en su sien bien marcada.

—Estoy ayudando para que Bel-senpai no se manche. —respondió de manera cotidiana.

—Entiendo una servilleta —habló enojado—. Pero no esto. —jaló furioso el babero que Fran le colocó en su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Pero es morado con franjas negras y tiene la imagen de un castillo —indico, apuntando el babero—, perfecto para senpai.

— ¡Te mataré! —gritó para previamente abalanzarse hacia la rana.

El ruido sonó cuando estos chocaron con la mesa y Belphegor dejo caer su silla, Lussuria simplemente gritó fascinado, Xanxus ignoró olímpicamente la situación y Levi lo acompaño pero el de cabello plateado no duro mucho con esa ignorancia; mostrándolo con la vena marcada en su sien y su tic en el ojo.

— ¡VROOI! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

Los dos provocantes del fastidio de su capitán, jugaron bien el papel de ''ignorar'' y siguieron con lo suyo, puesto que Fran quien estaba plasmado en la mesa marrón, teniendo a Belphegor encima suyo, vio a su lado que había una fuente con picante y tenía una cuchara en ella, por eso extendió su mano para agarrar la cuchara con picante y de un estirón, la guió hasta la boca de Belphegor haciendo que la tragara.

Fran pensó que sería su victoria.

Pero no fue así, al momento en que el rubio sintió el picante en su paladar, sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Shishishi~ —el frío recorrió la espalda del peli verde ante la risa de la tormenta—, no pensaras que odie el picante ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Cómo cree senpai —monótono, desvió la mirada ladeando su cabeza—. No soy tan estúpido como Bel-senpai.

—Pareces seguro —río—, veamos si lo es. —y en una rápida maniobra, Belphegor imito a Fran e hizo que también comiera y saboreara del _chile_ picante en su lengua.

Al contrario de Belphegor, este desesperado trato de moverse, Bel era un sádico y como lo era, en vez de echarle una cantidad llena como la rana lo hizo con él, aumento la porción a una excesiva, haciendo que Fran se moviera totalmente incómodo y se asfixiara con eso, estaba desesperado e impaciente por querer irse de ahí, pero el de tiara rápidamente agarro sus manos para que este no hiciera nada.

Fran pataleo y empezó a toser, moviendo sus piernas como a la vez la mesa, logrando que Squalo volviera a gritar pero estos no le hicieron caso; entonces este frustrado y enojado se levantó, haciendo más ficción en la mesa para que se moviera toda, como a la vez el plato de Xanxus.

Levi al notar eso, sudó frío.

Lussuria no le tomo importancia porque no lo notó, estaba ocupado viendo su _escena yaoi._

Pero Squalo lo noto más que bien.

—Escorias… —Xanxus, enojado se levantó; sacando sus dos pistolas listo para la masacre.

— ¡T-tranquilícese jefe! —y una batalla empezó al otro lado de la gran mesa.

Pero en la principal, por el ruido y más la voz de Xanxus la cual implicaba autoridad, Belphegor por instinto soltó a Fran y este hallando la oportunidad, se escurrió por la mesa y el chico rubio, cayendo al suelo con sus manos en su boca.

—Pareces desesperado. —sonrío Belphegor, fascinado con la escena.

La rana simplemente paró de toser y en el suelo, se volteó para ver a Belphegor, mostrando el picante y ardiente rojo en la comisura de sus labios, como en ellos mismos, más como el rojo se escurría por ellos. Agregando también en la mano de Fran.

—Bel-senpai es cruel… —murmuró al borde la muerte.

Era evidente, Fran odiaba el picante.

Belphegor dejo su sonrisa aún lado, no obstante, la situación le seguía divirtiendo, se acercó a su compañero, se hinco y tomó su mano la cual en sus dedos tenia rojo por el picante y empezó a lamerla.

— ¿Qué hace, senpai? —preguntó este.

—Soy un príncipe, un príncipe jamás desperdicia la comida. —dijo en defensa.

Fran no respondió, solo se quedó viendo al príncipe, Belphegor pasó toda su lengua por los blancos dedos de Fran, dejando un rastro de saliva en ellos, los llevo a su boca y empezó a jugar con ellos dentro de su cavidad bucal. Fran cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir la sensación de la lengua de su compañero en sus dedos.

Al terminar, la niebla dejo sus ojos medio abiertos, hasta que los abrió por completo al ver como Belphegor dejaba su mano a un lado para ahora acercarse a él.

— ¿Senpai? —preguntó por la acción.

Pero este no respondía ante los llamados de la rana, solo se acercó a su rostro y sacó su lengua, totalmente expuesta, por eso; Fran se quedó tieso hasta reaccionar al momento en que algo mojado cruzo y recorrió parte de sus labios, pasando por los lugares de rastro rojo. Nuevamente, cerró un ojo por la inquietud, agregando que oprimió sus labios.

Este agarro las manos de Fran al notar que se movían, dejándolas de lado.

—Senpai, su lengua es molesta. —habló, teniendo a aquella _molestia_ a solo milímetros de su boca.

Ignorado por segunda vez, Belphegor siguió con lo suyo y pasó su órgano muscular cerca de los labios del francés, en otra movida por limpiar el picante que tenía en su boca, el de ojos desconocidos, vio que mantenía rojo en su boca, por lo cual sonrió.

Ante eso, Fran con su rol de indiferencia vio venir eso; pero no se movió, solo se quedó quieto. El rubio sin notar aquello, paso toda su lengua por los labios de Fran en un movimiento horizontal lo cual se logró ya que Belphegor ladeo su cabeza para tal acción. El oji verde era humano por lo que al sentir eso, oprimió por segunda vez sus labios.

Solo segundos pasaron para que Belphegor se detuviera.

— ¿Ya termino, Bel-senpai? —Fran al notarlo, preguntó al instante.

Al momento en que este abrió su boca, Bel fijo su mirada en su cavidad, viendo como lo rosado era el fondo y poco _chile_ picante estaba adornando el rosa en la lengua y otras partes dentro de Fran.

—Creo que no. —ladeo una sonrisa.

— ¿Sen—? ¡Hmg!

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la lengua de Belphegor invadió la cavidad bucal de Fran. Hizo puños ante las acciones del rubio, pero no podía mover sus brazos porque estaban oprimidos por los de Belphegor. El rubio ladeo su cabeza para poder mover, en movimientos profesionales, su musculo contra el del peli verde. Pasando suavemente como a la vez brusco; limpiando y saboreando el _chile_ picante.

Mientras ellos hacían esas cosas, a solo metros, o menos, se encontraban los restantes de Varia teniendo una batalla campal porque su jefe se enojó al momento en que notó como su plató se movió por los obvios movimientos de sus esclavos.

Superbia; al girar simplemente su cabeza para defenderse de las balas que Xanxus daba, notó lo que estaban haciendo dos de sus compañeros, alzo una ceja y se sonrojo ante ello.

— ¡NO HAGAN PORNO EN LA MESA!

Soltó un grito de indignación; llamando la atención de los demás, más de los protagonistas, Belphegor soltó un bufido de molestia y se separó de Fran para mirar a Squalo.

—No estamos en la mesa. —escupió fastidioso.

—Bajo de ella, querrá decir capitán —agregó Fran, más tocando sus labios cuando Bel soltó el agarre entre sus manos—, Bel-senpai… me dejo lleno de su saliva, me siento sucio. —dijo monótono, sin vergüenza, bueno; eso era lo que Fran menos tenía.

—No me disculpare, porque soy un príncipe. —río ante la situación.

Squalo pudo jurar que sintió hasta su interior explotar en venas hinchadas por el estrés, hasta sus cabellos plateados se caían por eso.

— _Vroi_ —gruño, llamando su atención—. Los castraré. —colocó su espada al frente de ellos.

Así, la rana y el príncipe se unieron a la batalla entre los Varia.

* * *

•

Después de sacar hasta gallinas volando del comedor de la mansión, Fran se encontraba afuera en unos de los balcones de la mansión, mirando el día sin interés, moviendo su dedo para formar simples ilusiones para matar el tiempo.

Seguía y continuaba moviendo su dedo indice sumergido en el aburrimiento.

— _Oi_ —hasta que alguien lo llamo y este se giró—, ¿no tienes frío, estúpida rana? —preguntó el rubio a sus espaldas.

—El viento corre muy rápido —comentó—. Pero no me molesta, ¿senpai es sensible a eso? —continuó con su juego de dedos y niebla, dándole la espalda.

—Solo molesta —sonrío, agarrándose su tiara para caminar y quedar al lado del cabeza de la rana—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió al ver mover su muñeca.

—Algo que a Bel-senpai no le agrada. —soltó indiferente.

—Ah —suspiró—, ilusiones. —dijo para; colocar sus brazos en el balcón y previamente su cabeza para amortiguarla, mirando en dirección a Fran.

—Así es —asintió—. No entiendo como a Bel-senpai no le gustan, son geniales; usándolas es como si fuera un héroe. —habló _ilusionado._

—Para ti, maldita rana ilusionista —comenzó a reír suavemente—, sueña en ser un héroe.

— ¿Ah sí? —inquirió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás levemente.

—Sí. —volvió a decir.

El momento de silencio los dominó y el ambiente se mezcló con el viento que soplaba como si fuera otoño; Belphegor seguía apoyando en sus brazos de manera aburrida, viendo el paisaje que contemplaba la mayoría de las veces, pero algo tenía que cambiar el día ¿verdad?

Y era porque la tierra se empezó a mover.

—Luce como un temblor… —comentó el rubio, ignorando las fuerzas sobrenaturales del planeta.

El peli verde iba a asentir pero el temblor cada vez más se iba alejando de la simple palabra, volviéndolo a pasos apresurados, un terremoto.

—Shishishi~ —ante todo, Belphegor seguía sonriendo—. Esto me gusta.

—Bel-senpai está loco —escupió Fran—, estamos en el penúltimo piso, se siente más fuerte. —soltó, sujetándose del balcón.

—No me digas —habló irónico—. Así es mejor, estúpida rana.

«Verá que no lo es, senpai.»  
Fran cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió de manera repentina; sintiendo como el terremoto lograba que el balcón se empezara a destruir de apoco por las fuerzas de más abajo.

— ¿Sigue siendo mejor? —preguntó incrédulo la rana.

—Para mí lo es, no es nada. —sonrío, luciendo su dentadura.

El rubio estaba divertido ante la situación, cuando el pavimento se empezó a desmoronar, se movió al lado que estaba por ahora resistible el cual no duro de esa manera, por segundos se mantuvo así pero luego también se estaba desmoronando por completo, Belphegor opto por la opción de saltar hasta el techo al igual que Fran.

Hasta que los se quedaron en el, hincados.

«Solo es una estúpida rana.» Bel río para sus adentros, le encantaba esa maldita rana y ocultamente; sus ilusiones.

— ¿Hasta cuando seguirás? —de la nada y con una sonrisa, Belphegor dejo salir su voz.

— ¿Seguir que, senpai? —preguntó Fran.

—Tus ilusiones —sonrío—, no me creas estúpido, rana. —río.

—No pensé que los príncipes de cuarta fueran algo inteligentes —no se arrepintió de decir eso, solo que asumió las consecuencias, y de ellas vinieron tres cuchillos a su gorro ante ello—. Duele, senpai.

—Shishishi, no me importa.

—Debería, yo soy el que manipula este mundo —dijo—, ahora soy un héroe. —él mismo, se autoproclamo de esa manera, sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Tu _país de las maravillas_ sigue siendo un asco. —bufo por lo bajo.

—Pero senpai admite que es uno —dio al punto exacto de lo dicho—. Y ahora esta en él.

—Cállate estúpida rana. —y otro cuchillo llego al sombrero de Fran.

Este se los empezó a quitar, como a la vez de un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad, pues Belphegor seguía encontrándose de la manera como estaba apoyado y Fran ahora estaba a su lado, quitándose los cuchillos mientras los tiraba por el balcón hacia abajo.

Ciertamente, eran muy diferentes; Belphegor era arrogante como orgulloso y Fran apático, calmado o hasta despreocupado por todo. Belphegor no era sincero pero Fran si lo era. Eran totalmente opuestos al verlos, pero ellos dos sabían que no eran tan diferentes como los demás decían.

Eran burlones, hostiles y hasta insoportables. Y ambos lo aceptaban por igual.

¿Cómo decirlo?

Eran diferentes pero muy profundamente, a la vez, iguales. Y seguirán siendo así, pasen los años; diez años más no harán la diferencia entre ellos.

•

•

•

 _ **F**_ _in._

* * *

 **Y** ahoo:3

¡Por fin terminé este One-Shot! y lo logré publicar antes de que sea lunesXD lamentablemente, no soy muy puntual que digamos.

Me siento orgullosa:v terminar a tiempo es como cuando los de la editoriales están en su día después de las entregan y están renovadosXDD. Espero que les haya gustado, a todas y todos:vv

Ajám, no cabe decir que;

 ***** _Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

 **Otra cosa** ¿les gusto la imagen? Déjenme decirle que sí, es mía o: y me costó poder hacerla, ¡gracias mentecita mía! Mis intentos fueron como menos de tres o algo así, pero tuve que buscar y cerrar y hasta algunas veces se me cerraba el puto programa, pero al final la hice:vv

Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot que esta medio ¿pasadito? Porque vaya que Belphegor le gusta jugar sucio:vv salió de mi mente, miren como es y después dicen que soy inocente… pff; bueno es que comparado a mentes de los demás, sí, soy inocenteXDD.

Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta el final, muchas gracias —inserte corazón aquí—.  
Seguiré agradeciendo cada aporte; muchas gracias por todo.

¡Nos leemos:3!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
